


Qualitas

by forgottenwords



Series: Vers Sanctus [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Family, Fluff, Gen, Home, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualitas : quality, property // Being completely honest, he liked having a place that was their's and their's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualitas

Being completely honest, he liked having a place that was _their's_ and _their's_ alone. It was stable, a place where they could have a home base and recharge instead of crappy motel rooms. Plus, he liked putting his things up around the walls, making the place an actual home for him and his brother. And being able to cook your own food – good food – was bitchin’ as well. He could park baby inside as well and keep her away from the elements. 

His favourite part though, was when Sam finally warmed up to the bunker and started calling it home.


End file.
